


Reminded

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [24]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Everything reminds her of them.





	Reminded

She didn’t speak of it to Tear. She kept it to herself no matter how many times the thought crossed her mind. The what if, over and over though the night, keeping her awake until the sun comes out.

When Anise talks about marrying a rich man she’s reminded of it. When she visits Guy, she’s reminded. When she visits her Aunty, of course she’s reminded. Even looking at her father with his red hair, she’s reminded.

So she stares at Tear in silence, her heart sinking, and she wonders if she thinks of them too. She knows she does. How could she not? But instead of asking she sips her tea and they make polite conversation for now, and talk of more important stuff later. But they will never speak of them.


End file.
